Arnold and Flash Sentry (Jak and Daxter) (Julian Bernardino's Style)
Julian14bernardino's upcoming Video Game Spoof of the "Jak and Daxter" franchise. Cast *Jak - Arnold (Hey Arnold!) *Daxter - Flash Sentry (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Samos Hagai - Grandpa Lou (Rugrats) *Keira - Helga (Hey Arnold!) *Gol Acheron - Count Dooku (Star Wars) *Maia - Asajj Ventress (Star Wars) *Blue Sage - Fiddler Pig (The Three Little Pigs) *Red Sage - Fifer Pig (The Three Little Pigs) *Yellow Sage - Practical Pig (The Three Little Pigs) *Klaww - Darth Maul (Star Wars) *Torn - TinTin (TinTin) *Sig - Obi-Wan Kenobi (Star Wars) *Krew - Bowser Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Tess - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Erol - Dr. Eggman (Sonic) *Ashelin Praxis - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Baron Praxis - The Horned King (The Black Cauldron) *Kor - Darth Sidious (Star Wars) *Dark Jak - Evil Arnold (Hey Arnold!) (if Evil Arnold was a real character) *The Krimzon Guard - Humbert (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Vin - Captain Haddock (TinTin) *Light Jak - Light Arnold (Hey Arnold!) (if Light Arnold was a real character) *Damas - Howard Deville (Rugrats) *Jinx - Gib Hootsen (Rocko's Modern Life) *Pecker - Boots the Monkey (Dora the Explorer) *Count Veger - Darth Vader (Star Wars) *Cyber-Errol - Savage Oppress (Star Wars) *Osmo - Gandalf (Lord of the Rings) *Taryn - Georgette (Oliver and Company) *Ximon - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Kaeden - Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Captain Phoenix - Han Solo (Star Wars) *Skyheed - Kylo Ren (Star Wars) *Dark Daxter - Evil Flash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Mizo - Victor (Wallace and Gromit) *Krimzon Guard - Humbert (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *and more Voice Cast (English) *Arnold - Radar Overseer Jimmy *Flash Sentry - Microsoft Mike (+10) *Grandpa Lou - Radar Overseer Guy *Helga - Radar Overseer Beulah *Fiddler Pig - Robosoft 3 *Mortimer Mouse - Mike in Stadium (-10) *Practical Pig - Microsoft Sam *Fifer Pig - Radar Overseer Scotty (-10) *Count Dooku and Asajj Ventress - Microsoft Mike (-10) and Microsoft Mary (-10) *Darth Maul - Microsoft Mike *Narrator - Robosoft 2 *Dr. Eggman - Microsoft Sam (+10) *The Horned King - Radar Overseer Guy (-10) *TinTin - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth *Obi-Wan Kenobi - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) *Bowser Koopa - Radar Overseer Guy (-5) *Twilight Sparkle - Microsoft Mary (+10) *Alice - Microsoft Mary (+10) *Darth Sidious - Robosoft 3 *Evil Arnold - Radar Overseer Jimmy (-10) *Humbert - Mike in Stadium *Captain Haddock - Radar Overseer Guy *Light Arnold - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) *Howard Deville - Microsoft Sam *Savage Oppress - Microsoft Sam (-10) *Lulu - Radar Overseer Beulah *Sultan - Mike in Stadium (+10) *Esmeralda - NeoSpeech Kate *Porky Pig - Mike in Stadium (+5) *Oogie Boogie - Microsoft Mike (-10) *Han Solo - Microsoft Mike *Evil Flash Sentry - Microsoft Mike (-10) *Kylo Ren - Radar Overseer Scotty (+5) *Wimpy - Radar Overseer Guy (+10) *Grandpa Fletcher - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Arnold - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Flash Sentry - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Grandpa Lou - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) *Helga - Carmen Loquendo V1 (+5) *Fiddler Pig - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10) *Mortimer Mouse - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) *Practical Pig - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+4.000) *Fifer Pig - Juan Loquendo V1 (-10) *Count Dooku and Asajj Ventress - Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) and Carmen Loquendo V1 (-10) *Darth Maul - Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Dr. Eggman - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10) *The Horned King - Juan Loquendo V1 (-10) *TinTin - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+5) *Obi-Wan Kenobi - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) *Bowser Koopa - Carlos Loquendo V1 (-5) *Twilight Sparkle - Francisca Loquendo V1 (+10) *Alice - Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10) *Darth Sidious - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Evil Arnold - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) *Humbert - Diego Loquendo V1 *Captain Haddock - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Light Arnold - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10) *Howard Deville - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+5) *Savage Oppress - Juan Loquendo V1 (-10) *Lulu - Carmen Loquendo V1 *Sultan - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) *Esmeralda - Francisca Loquendo V1 *Porky Pig - Juan Loquendo V1 (+5) *Oogie Boogie - Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) *Han Solo - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Evil Flash Sentry - Diego Loquendo V1 (-10) *Kylo Ren - Juan Loquendo V1 (+5) *Wimpy - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) *Grandpa Fletcher - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-5) *and more Gallery Misty Island - Arnold and Flash Sentry 1..png|Misty Island Pumping Station - Arnold and Flash Sentry 2..png|Pumping Station Strip Mine - Arnold and Flash Sentry 2..png|Strip Mine The Intro - Arnold and Flash Sentry 3..png|The Intro The Wasteland - Arnold and Flash Sentry 3..png|The Wasteland The Eco Mine Part 1 - Arnold and Flash Sentry 3..png|The Eco Mine Part 1 The Eco Mine Part 2 - Arnold and Flash Sentry 3..png|The Eco Mine Part 2 The Forbidden Jungle - Arnold and Flash Sentry..png|The Forbidden Jungle The Clifftop Battlefield - Arnold and Flash Sentry X..png|The Clifftop Battlefield The Brink Island - Arnold and Flash Sentry 4..png|The Brink Island The City of Aeropa - Arnold and Flash Sentry 4..png|The City of Aeropa Gallery (The Main Heroes) Mr. Arnold as Jak.png|Arnold as Jak Flash Sentry as Daxter.png|Flash Sentry as Daxter (Human Form) Flash Sentry as Daxter (Ottsel Form).png|Flash Sentry as Daxter (Ottsel Form) Gallery (The Main Females) Helga as Keira.png|Helga as Keira Twilight Sparkle as Tess.png|Twilight Sparkle as Tess (Human) Twilight Sparkle as Tess (Ottsel Form).png|Twilight Sparkle as Tess (Ottsel Form) Gallery (The Main Villains) Sith Asajj Ventress as Maia..png|Asajj Ventress as Maia Sith Count Dooku as Gol.png|Count Dooku as Gol Sith Darth Sidious as Kor.png|Darth Sidious as Kor Victor as Mizo.png|Victor Quartermaine as Mizo Mr. Dr. Eggman as Erol.png|Dr. Eggman as Erol Kylo Ren as Skyhead.png|Kylo Ren as Skyhead Posters Mr. Arnold and Flash Sentry 1..png|Arnold and Flash Sentry 1 Mr. Arnold and Flash Sentry 2..png|Arnold and Flash Sentry 2 Mr. Arnold and Flash Sentry 3..png|Arnold and Flash Sentry 3 Mr. Arnold and Flash Sentry X..png|Arnold and Flash Sentry X Flash Sentry..png|Flash Sentry Mr. Arnold and Flash Sentry 4..png|Arnold and Flash Sentry 4 The Arnold and Flash Sentry Trilogy.png|The Arnold and Flash Sentry Trilogy Poster Gallery For The First Main Games Mr. Arnold and Flash Sentry 1..png|Arnold and Flash Sentry 1 Poster Gallery For The Second Main Games Mr. Arnold and Flash Sentry 2..png|Arnold and Flash Sentry 2 Poster Gallery For The Third Main Games Mr. Arnold and Flash Sentry 3..png|Arnold and Flash Sentry 3 Poster Gallery For The Fourth Main Games Mr. Arnold and Flash Sentry X..png|Arnold and Flash Sentry X Poster Gallery For The Fifth Main Games Flash Sentry..png|Flash Sentry Poster Gallery For The Sixth Main Games Mr. Arnold and Flash Sentry 4..png|Arnold and Flash Sentry 4 Poster Gallery For The Seventh Main Games The Arnold and Flash Sentry Trilogy.png|The Arnold and Flash Sentry Trilogy Movies Used *Jak and Daxter 1: The Precursor Legacy (PlayStation 2) (ECDT1089's Version) *Jak II (PlayStation 2) (ECDT1089's Version) *Jak 3 (PlayStation 2) (JohnnyDFox's Version) *Jak and Daxter X (PlayStation 2) (Devil_Slayer Productions's Version) *Daxter (PlayStation Portable) (Gamerz Zone1987's Walkthrough) *Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier (PlayStation 2) (vingamer's Gaming's version) *Jak and Daxter 1: The Precursor Legacy (PlayStation Portable) (SpottinGames's Version) *Jak II (PlayStation Portable) (SpottinGames's Version) *Jak 3 (PlayStation Portable) (SpottinGames's Version) Footage Nickelodeon Footage *Hey Arnold! (1996) *Rugrats (1990) *Rocko's Modern Life (1993) Star Wars Footage *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Channel 4 Footage *The Adventures of Tintin (TV series) (1991) Super Mario Footage *Super Mario Bros. (1985) *Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels (1986) *Super Mario Bros. 2 (1988) *Super Mario Bros. 3 (1988) *Super Mario Land (1989) *Super Mario World (1990) *Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins (1992) *Super Mario All-Stars (1993) *Super Mario All-Stars + Super Mario World (1994) *Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (1995) *Super Mario 64 (1996) *Super Mario Bros. Deluxe *Super Mario Advance (2001) *Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2 (2001) *Super Mario Sunshine (2002) *Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 (2002) *Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 (2003) *New Super Mario Bros. (2006) *Super Mario Galaxy (2007) *New Super Mario Bros. Wii (2009) *Super Mario Galaxy 2 (2010) *Super Mario All-Stars 25th Anniversary Edition (2010) *Super Mario 3D Land (2011) *New Super Mario Bros. 2 (2012) *New Super Mario Bros. U (2012) *New Super Luigi U (2013) *Super Mario 3D World (2013) *Super Mario Maker (2015) *Super Mario Run (2016) *Super Mario Odyssey (2017) My Little Pony Footage *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010) *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 3: Friendship Games (2015) Disney Footage *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *The Black Cauldron (1985) *Oliver and Company (1988) *The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) *The Three Little Pigs (1933) *The Big Bad Wolf (1934) *Three Little Wolves (1936) *The Practical Pig (1939) *Mickey's Polo Team (1936) *Toby Tortoise Returns (1936) *The Thrifty Pig (1941) Nick Jr Footage *Dora the Explorer (2000) Lord of the Rings Footage *Lord of the Rings (2001) *Lord of the Rings 2: The Two Towers (2002) *Lord of the Rings 3: The Return of the King (2003) Cartoon Footage *Looney Tunes *A Grand Day Out (1989) *The Wrong Trousers (1993) *A Close Shave (1995) *Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit (2005) *A Matter of Loaf and Death (2008) Sonic the Hedgehog Footage *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (pilot) *The Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad! *Subterranean Sonic *Lovesick Sonic *Slowwww Going *High Stakes Sonic *Big Daddy *Momma Robotnik's Birthday *Robolympics *Trail of the Missing Tails *Sonic Breakout *Birth of a Salesman *Sonic's Song *Blank Headed Eagle *Mystery Of The Missing Hi-Tops *Too Tall Tails *Best Hedgehog *The Robotnik Express *Over the Hill Hero *Sonic Gets Thrashed *Tails' New Home *Grounder the Genius *So Long Sucker *Submerged Sonic *Tails In Charge *Sno Problem *Pseudo Sonic *Robotnik Junior *MacHopper *Boogey-Mania *Musta Been a Beautiful Baby *Mad Mike, Da Bear Warrior *Full Tilt Tails *Tails Prevails *Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind *The Magic Hassle *Momma Robotnik Returns *Robotnik's Rival *Spaceman Sonic *Sonic The Matchmaker *Mass Transit Trouble *Magnificent Sonic *Coachnik *Untouchable Sonic *Zoobotnik *Attack on the Pinball Fortress *The Last Resort *Baby Sitter Jitters *Blackbot the Pirate *Hedgehog of the "Hound" Table *Robotnik's Pyramid Scheme *Prehistoric Sonic *Super Robotnik *Honey, I Shrunk the Hedgehog *Robotnik and The Mobius 5000 *The Little Merhog *Road Hog *Lifestyles of the Sick and Twisted *The Robots' Robot *Tails' Tale *Fast and Easy *Sonic is Running *Robo-Ninjas *Sonically Ever After *Hero of the Year *Sonic Christmas Blast *Sonic Boom *Sonic and Sally *Ultra Sonic *Sonic and the Secret Scrolls *Super Sonic *Sonic Racer *Hooked on Sonics *Harmonic Sonic *Sonic's Nightmare *Warp Sonic *Sub-Sonic *Sonic Past Cool *Heads or Tails *Sonic Conversion *Game Guy *Blast to the Past, Part 1 *Blast to the Past, Part 2 *Fed Up With Antoine *Ghost Busted *Dulcy *The Void *The Odd Couple *Ro-Becca *Cry of the Wolf *Drood Henge *Spyhog *Ron Myrick *The Doomsday Project *Beginnings *Getting to Know You *Harmony or Something *Wedding Bell Blues *To Catch a Queen *Mobodoon *The Price of Freedom *Underground Masquerade *Tangled Webs *The Deepest Fear *Who Do You Think You Are *The Last Resort *Come Out Wherever You Are *Winner Fakes All *A Hedgehog's Home is Her Castle *Artifact *Bug! *Sonic Tonic *Friend or Foe *Head Games *When In Rome *The Jewel in the Crown *Three Hedgehogs and a Baby *Dunes Day *Mummy Dearest *The Hedgehog in the Iron Mask *Six is a Crowd *Flying Fortress *No Hedgehog is an Island *New Echdina in Town *Country Crisis *Haircraft in Space *Healer *Sonia's Choice *The Big Melt *Sleepers *Bartleby the Prisoner *The Art of Destruction *The Pendant *Virtual Danger *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Pure Chaos *A Chaotic Day *A Robot Rebels *Head's Up, Tails! *Revenge of the Robot *Flood Fight *Project: Shadow *Shadow Knows *Sonic's Big Break *Shadow World *Robotnik's Revenge *Showdown in Space *Defective Detectives *Sunblock Solution *Eggman for President *A Date to Forget *Mean Machines *Sewer Search *Prize Fights *A Wild Win *Map of Mayhem *The Volcanic Venture *The Beginning of the End *Running Out of Time *Friends 'Til the End *A New Start *A Cosmic Call *Cosmic Crisis *H2 Whoa *An Enemy in Need *A Chilling Discovery *Desperately Seeking Sonic *Galactic Gumshoes *Trick Sand *Ship of Doom *An Underground Odyssey *Station Break-In *A Metarex Melée *Mission: Match Up *Clash in the Cloister *Teasing Time *A Revolutionary Tale *The Planet of Misfortune *Terror on the Typhoon *Hedgehog Hunt *Zelkova Strikes Back *The Cosmo Conspiracy *Eye Spy *Agent of Mischief *The Light in the Darkness *A Fearless Friend *So Long Sonic *Closed Door Policy *Blue With Envy *The Sidekick *Can an Evil Genius Crash on Your Couch for a Few Days *Buster *My Fair Sticksy *Eggman Unplugged *Fortress of Squalitude *Double Doomsday *Eggheads *Guilt Tripping *Dude, Where's My Eggman? *Cowbot *Circus of Plunders *Unlucky Knuckles *The Meteor How to Succeed in Evil Without Really Trying *Don't Judge Me Dr. Eggman’s Tomato Sauce *Sleeping Giant *Hedgehog Day *The Curse of the Buddy-Buddy Temple *Let's Play Musical Friends Late Fees *Into the Wilderness *Eggman Unplugged *Chez Amy *Blue with Envy *The Curse of the Cross-Eyed Moose *Chili Dog Day Afternoon *Closed Door Policy *Mayor Knuckles *Eggman the Auteur *Just a Guy *Two Good to Be True *Beyond the Valley of Cubots *Next Top Villain *New Year's Retribution *Battle of the Boy Bands *Tails' Crush *Bro Down Showdown *Late Night Wars *Fire in a Crowded Workshop *It Wasn't Me, It Was the One-Armed Hedge *Robot Battle Royale *No Robots Allowed *Fuzzy Puppy Buddies *Designated Heroes *Role Models *Cabin Fever *Counter Productive *It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog *Tommy Thunder: Method Actor *Spacemageddonocalypse *Nutwork *Alone Again, Unnaturally *The Biggest Fan *Anything I Can Do, I Can Do Worse-er *I Can Sea Sonic's Fear From Here *In the Midnight Hour *Multi-Tails *Strike! *The Evil Dr. Orbot *Knuck Knuck! Who's There? *Mech Suits Me *FiendBot *Og Man Out *Knine-To-Five Knuckles *Blackout *Unnamed Episode *Robot Employees *Give Bees A Chance *Mombot *Muckfoot *Nominatus Rising *Eggman's Brother *Do Not Disturb *Robots From The Sky Part 1 *Robots From The Sky Part 2 *Robots From The Sky Part 3 *Robots From The Sky Part 4 *Flea-ing From Trouble *Lightning Bowler Society *Planes, Trains and Dude-Mobiles *Sticks And Amy's Excellent Staycation *Inn Sanity *Mister Eggman *The Haunted Lair *Return of the Buddy Buddy Temple of Doom *Eggman's Anti Gravity Ray *Victory *Three Men And My Baby! *Where Have All The Sonics Gone? *If You Build It They Will Race *Chain Letter *Vector Detector *Three Minutes or Less *Lair On Lockdown *You and I Bee-come One *Don't Make Me Angry *Eggman Family Vacation *Return to Beyond the Valley of the Cubots *Eggman: The Video Game Part 1 *Eggman: The Video Game Part 2: The End of the World *Tails' Magic *The Big Mess *Secret Hedgehog *Amy's Daycare *Kentrell's Take Over *Sonic in Dark Island *XD Card Problem *Don't Believe You *A Genius For a Worker *What's That Thing *Speed Kentrell *The Sibling Reveals *It's Singing Time! *Don't Give Up Tails *The Best Beach Party Day Ever *Sonic, Tails and Knuckles' and the Rock Bands *Fox vs Rabbit *Sticks Patent *Sally the Princess Acorn's Back! *Zooey's Secrets *Sonic Restaurant and Friends *Where is Tails? Part 1 *Where is Tails? Part 2 *Sonic and Sally's Big Adventure *Knuckles and the Master Emerald *Night Bat *Duplicates Collide *Omega's Back to Normal! *Hyper Showdown *Silver the Hedgehog vs Shadow the Hedgehog *Sticks and the Secret Island *Chaos in Town *Shadow of Panic *Rouge and the Shiny Jewel *Sonic Dance Show *Amy's Pink Tulip Flowers *Tails' the Great Talent Show *Please Forgive Me *Metal Sonic's Revenge! *Knuckles' Weight Training *Sally's Good News *Perci's Diary *Silver and the Show On *Blazeing Like Sunshines *Marine's Treasure Map *Sonic's Speed Dash *Valentine's Love Tails *Cream's Little Helper *Sonic and Friends Meets Cliff and Q-N-C *Metal Sonic's Out of Control *Dr. Eggman Mobile *Return of the Demon Part 1 *Return of the Demon Part 2 *Return of the Demon Part 3 *Return of the Demon Part 4: Sonic and the Forces of the Alliance *Here Comes Vector *Three Minutes to Spare *DogBot *Sticks' Craze Daze *Thumbs Up Sonic *Robot or Nobot *Blaze on the Loose *Coronation Day *Peace Out, Meh Burger *The Big Game *Sprinkling Like Stars *A Brave Swordsman *Royal Depression, Part 1 *Royal Depression, Part 2 *Blaze's Blossom Tree *Tails and Cream's Little Explore *Sonic and Sally's Fancy Dance *When Sonic Met Manic and Sonia Hedgehogs *Cosmo's Alive to Normal *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 1 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 2 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 3 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 4 Parts (in Each Game): *Arnold and Flash Sentry 1 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 2 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) *Arnold and Flash Sentry X (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) *Flash Sentry (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 4 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) *Arnold and Flash Sentry Trilogy (PlayStation 3) (Julian Bernardino's Style) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Trains Used Trains (Arnold and Flash Sentry 1) No. 186 (Ireland).jpg|No. 186 Trains (Arnold and Flash Sentry 2) No_461_2_s.jpg|No. 461 Slieve_Gullion_No_171_Connolly01.jpg|Slieve Gullion No. 171 Trains (Arnold and Flash Sentry 3) IMG_1107 - Copy-S.jpg|Dromad! No 1 No. 4 (Irish Railways).jpg|No. 4 Trains (Flash Sentry) No. 131 speeds along..jpg|No. 131 Trains (Arnold and Flash Sentry 4) p500209958-3.jpg|Merlin No. 85 Trains (Arnold and Flash Sentry Trilogy) Trains (Arnold and Flash Sentry 1) No. 186 (Ireland).jpg|No. 186 Trains (Arnold and Flash Sentry 2) No_461_2_s.jpg|No. 461 Slieve_Gullion_No_171_Connolly01.jpg|Slieve Gullion No. 171 Trains (Arnold and Flash Sentry 3) IMG_1107 - Copy-S.jpg|Dromad! No 1 No. 4 (Irish Railways).jpg|No. 4 Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Jak and Daxter Video Game Spoof Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:Upcoming